


but you got me feeling something

by Anonymous



Series: so much to give [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, idk what this is but uh. it's something i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: johnny got the c and they won against the sens. willy doesn't know why he can't just be happy with that.





	but you got me feeling something

**Author's Note:**

> title from mallrat's "charlie"  
if y'all think i've got a single clue what this is, i hate to tell you: idk

The game ends and there’s still too many pins-and-needles under Willy’s skin—elation, adrenaline, frustration, want—so he follows Johnny home. Johnny’s not even a bit surprised to see him, just lets him in the door, lets him get close, _lets_ Willy crowd him against the wall.

There’s too much desperation in the way Willy kisses him, movements too frenetic as he tries to get their clothes off, and he’s not entirely clear on when he started shaking, but then there’s the solid band of Johnny’s hand around his wrist—solid, steady, reliable, isn’t that just Johnny’s default huh?—, holding him still, and it’s so easy to just _stop_, to let Johnny lead him to the bedroom, to let Johnny strip them both down, to let himself be moved to the bed. Johnny pulls Willy into his lap, and Willy goes, easy, maybe too easy but—whatever Johnny wants.

Everything blurs into too many sensations but Johnny’s hands on his skin and in his hair settle the buzzing under his skin and his head is blissfully clear. And if he keeps dipping his head to press kisses to the piece of skin that was covered by a _C_ not even an hour ago, well, Johnny doesn’t say anything, doesn’t stop him, even lets him sink his teeth there when he comes, and everything’s okay, for right now.

Later, when Johnny’s done his best with cleaning them up and Willy’s wrapped tight around him, he asks, voice that same reassuringly soft monotone,

“Do you wanna talk about it?

Willy sighs. Thinking Johnny wouldn’t notice was always a longshot, and the shaking, the desperation, the following him home on a night where he otherwise wouldn’t have didn’t help, but if he’s being honest, and he tries for that, he doesn’t have words for the weird knot that’s been at the base of his throat for the better part of a year.

“Not really,” is what he answers. And because Johnny is Johnny, he doesn’t push, just hums, just pulls Willy impossibly closer, and honestly? Willy doesn’t need to talk about it right now; nothing can touch him, not here, it’s _safe_. The kiss Johnny places on his forehead is the last thing he registers before he falls asleep. It’s safe here, with Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> there's obviously things going on in willy's pretty head that i didn't answer, so this might, and i stress might, become a series, we'll see


End file.
